zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Jalhalla (The Wind Waker)
is the boss of the Earth Temple, the fifth dungeon in the The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It is a colossal Poe, and seemingly, the leader of all Poes. Jalhalla is, in truth, only a mask, whose body is a conglomerate of several Poes. It has the appearance of an enormous Poe wearing a mask and vest, holding a large lantern. Story Many years prior to the events of The Wind Waker, Ganondorf decided to weaken the Master Sword in case a future hero should obtain it and rise up to challenge him. To this end, he created two terrible monsters: the great sand worm Molgera, and the gigantic Poe Jalhalla. Jalhalla was sent to the Earth Temple where it killed Laruto, the Sage of Earth residing there. A great many years later, Link, the Hero of Winds, obtains the Master Sword as Ganondorf feared, only to find it nearly useless against the King of Evil in battle. Link travels to the Earth Temple, where the spirit of Laruto asks him to find a successor and pass on the knowledge of the Earth Sage. In order to help him pinpoint the successor, Laruto teaches Link the "Earth God's Lyric". This descendant turns out to be Medli, whom Link brings to the temple. There, Laruto tells Medli of her true purpose, and she and Link brave the many trials of the Earth Temple together. Eventually, the two find a room filled with many Poes. Upon seeing Link, the Poes jump into a large mask and coalesce into Jalhalla. Link uses the Mirror Shield found earlier in the Earth Temple to destroy the monster. Despite his defeat, Jalhalla appears again in Ganon's Tower. The battle is fought in black and white with only the items available at the time of the initial battle, symbolizing that the battle is a "flashback" for Link. Battle s]] To defeat Jalhalla, Link must use the Mirror Shield to shine sunlight on it, rendering it corporeal. Link must then pick it up, using the strength granted by the Power Bracelets, and throw it into one of the spiked pillars around the room. This causes Jalhalla to explode into a group of Poes, allowing Link to destroy them one by one with weapons such as the Master Sword, Hero's Bow or Skull Hammer. Link can also use the Hurricane Spin to kill many at a time. After having a Poe killed, Jalhalla will begin flashing, the rate of which can be used as a rough indicator of its health. After a few Poes are killed, they will jump back into Jalhalla. Jalhalla attacks by shaking its lantern and throwing fireballs, breathing into its lantern and blowing fire, blowing a gust of wind in an attempt to push Link into the spikes surrounding the room, and turning purple and collapsing onto Link, reversing his movements. Link can avoid damage, by simply running around to dodge almost everything. When Jalhalla is starting the gust blow, Link can use the Iron Boots (if he got them early) to prevent being blown back. This will cause the attack to become useless and make Jalhalla vulnerable to light beams. During the battle with Jalhalla the Sunlight keeps shifting, making it harder for link to get Jalhalla down. When all the Poes are destroyed, Jalhalla's mask reappears, but without its Poes it is unable to regenerate. It tries to escape through a hole in the ceiling, but sunlight shines on it through the hole. This causes the mask to fall and shatter to pieces, leaving a Heart Container. In Link's second encounter with Jalhalla, its mask is restored faster than usual after it explodes into Poes. Videos Etymology It is possible that Jalhalla is named after Valhalla, the afterlife of Scandinavian mythology, although his name also sounds similar to Jahannam, the Islamic equivalent of Hell. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker bosses